CPR
by Athena's Owlet24
Summary: When Percy throws Annabeth into the sound after pranking him, she pretends to drown. Percy thinks that she isn't breathing, so he gives her CPR. Will this lead to their first kiss? R&R! P.S. Before Percy and Annabeth have 'clicked' yet.


**Pkay, hey guys! This is a stiry, that I just thought of, and I decided to write it down, and share it qith you. Hope you like it!**

**Annabeth POV:**

"Looks like I win again, Wise Girl," Percy proclaimed with his sword aimed at my neck.

"You just got lucky," I retorted.

"Yeah, sure, for the fourth time in a row?"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," I replied. "Don't be getting a big head on me."  
>"Me? Get a big head? Are you joking?"<p>

I rolled my eyes. _What a seaweed brain, _I thought.

"hey, why don't we go for a swim?" Percy asked.

"That sounds good."  
>"I just need to stop by my cabin and get my bathing suit."<p>

"Me too."  
>We both walked towards the cabins. I opened the door and opened up my trunk at the end of my bed. I took out a purple one-piece and headed into the bathroom to change.<p>

As I just walked out, Percy came in, covered in dog slobber. "ANNABETH!" he screeched.

_*Flashback*_

"_Okay, Annabeth." Said Connor Stoll. "We really want to pull a prank on Percy. But not just any prank, like the best prank."_

_ Travis nodded. "We were thinking along the lines of using something that could make him wet. You know, something that he can't use his powers against?"  
>"So we figured that you could help us out."<br>I pondered for a moment, trying to think of a substance that Percy can't use his powers over._

_ I snapped my fingers. "I got it!" I exclaimed. "Dog drool."_

_*End Flashback* _

I couldn't help bit laugh.

"Connor and Travis ratted you out." He said, trying to wipe off all of the dog drool off his arms.

I continued to laugh.

"Oh, we'll see who gets the last laugh," Percy said with a playful gleam in his eye. He flung me around his shoulder, and started to walk out of the cabin, while I was flailing in his arms.

"Put me down!" I demanded, while hitting fists at his back.

He ignored me, and he walked to the end of the dock. "here, you go Wise Girl," he said.

"Seaweed Brain! DON'T YOU DARE!"

But there was no point in reasoning with him. He let go of me, and before I knew it, I was underwater.

_Oh, two can play at this game, _I thought. _Time for revenge. _

I began to hold my breath and pretend to sink deeper and deeper in the water.

**Percy POV: **

"Ha! That's what you get!" I said, hoping that she could hear me underwater.

I waited for her to come bursting out of the water, yelling: _'You annoying Kelp-Head!' _but there was no sign of her. I couldn't even see her golden blond hair in the water anymore.

"Annabeth?" I asked. _O, Gods! What if she hit her head on the dock, and she's unconscious or something?_

"ANNABETH!" I called. I didn't waste any time. I dove in after her.

I swam deeper, and deeper into the water, until I found the figure of Annabeth. I grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her up to the shore. I laid her on the sand.

"Oh gods, Annabeth!" I exclaimed. "I-I'm so sorry!" She still didn't move.

I knew what I had to do. I learned about it in my life-guard training classes. I had to give Annabeth CPR.

**Annabeth POV:**

I was still pretending to be unconscious until I heard, Percy take a big breath of air. And then, before I could even react, his lips touched mine.

_I-Is he kissing me? _I thought.

My eyes widened. Percy's eyes were still closed, and his lips were still kissing mine.

At that moment, I kissed him back. His eyes opened, but he didn't pull back. The kiss grew more and more passionate as time passed. When we were both out of air, we pulled back. And at the same time, we whispered, _"Wow."_

**Percy POV: **

It took me a while to register everything that just happened. I'm pretty sure that Annabeth and I just kissed, or was that my imagination or something.

"Um, hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth blushed.

"Ugh…" I replied blankly. "What just happened?"

"I think we just had our first kiss," she shrugged.

So it was true. We did kiss… Wow that felt _amazing._

**So did you love it? Hate it? Leave a review!**

**Also, I was wondering if you guys wanted me t o keep this as a one-shot, or write more chapters for this story, leave it in your review.**

**~percabeth4evr~**


End file.
